Lie
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Porque Chris sigue amando a Piers, porque Piers sigue amando a Chris... Incluso más allá de la muerte. Advertencia: Yaoi/Slash.
Este fic lo subí hace un tiempo a mi cuenta de "Amor Yaoi". Esta es una versión corregida del mismo, espero les guste.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Capcom.

* * *

LIE

" _Todas las noches te llamaré para que puedas oír mi voz, no temas…_

 _Todas las noches te visitaré para que puedas sentirme nuevamente…_

 _Todas las noches, cómo un hechizo, cómo una maldición…_

 _Todas las noches estaré ahí, en tu mente… en tus sueños."_

Chris estaba completamente sólo en esa temible oscuridad. Su única compañera era la nada misma, y la blanca y espesa niebla era su escudo. Vestía solamente unos pantalones pijama negros, estaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo, ante tanta soledad no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable.

Caminaba por ese lugar tan vacío de vida y de luz, cómo un desierto al anochecer, buscando algo… cualquier cosa, motivo o razón por la que estar allí, saber por qué estaba tan solo en ese lugar tan amargamente desolado y muerto…

"Muerte". Esa palabra lo había acompañado desde el inicio de su vida, arrebatándole todo lo que se que cruzara por su camino. Su familia, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su amor… Piers. Tan solo recordar su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz o sus besos, bastaban para que comience a sentirse débil y triste, tan triste que ya después de un mes de su muerte no le quedaban lágrimas para responder al deseo de llanto que comenzaba a aflorar nuevamente. Su fuerza desaparecía lentamente al igual que su cordura, no tenía ni frío ni calor… pero tenía la necesidad de sentir un abrazo ¡NO! No un abrazo de cualquiera, quería sentir el abrazo lleno de amor de Piers…

"Piers" Tan fuerte y tan frágil, tan duro cómo dulce, tan hermoso y sincero, mostrando a los demás su seriedad y valentía, y solo a él su infinito a amor… ese amor que le pertenecía por la eternidad… ese amor que nunca pudo olvidar ni por un segundo a pesar de su muerte. Su muerte tan heroica e injusta. "Su muerte" La que jamás se podrá perdonar.

Su caminata hacia la nada lo llevó a ningún sitio, solo a internarse más en esa infinita y cruel oscuridad, llenando su corazón y su alma de angustia y temor… el temor que había olvidado y que volvió a recordar el día que Piers se fue para siempre. ¡Oh, cómo lo extrañaba! ¡Cómo lo amaba! Cómo deseaba que estuviera aquí para matar su miedo y esta horrible oscuridad con sus besos y su amor… Si le dieran un deseo, él solo pediría estar junto a Piers por toda la eternidad. Porque un mundo sin Piers no tiene sentido, porque un mundo sin Piers es cómo esta nada misma sobre la que está ahora de pie, porque una vida sin Piers no es vida…

Ya no lo soportaba más, su pena y su cansancio de a poco mermaban sus pobres fuerzas, únicamente le quedaba rendirse… e increíblemente eso hizo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente, tirando de su cabello, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes con impotencia.

-Piers…- Eso fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Chris sólo quería que esté a su lado y el destino se lo negaba. El destino se lo había arrebatado. "El destino" y "La muerte", si algún día los encontraba los haría pagar por todo su sufrimiento. Pero ahora ya no importaba nada, el único y verdadero amor de su vida no estaba a su lado. Mataría y se vengaría de todo el mundo… pero eso sería inútil porque nada le devolvería a Piers, y solo podía preguntarse con puro dolor "¿Por qué?" -¿Por qué?- Decía mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños furioso. ¿Por qué simplemente no moría y acababa con esta pena? Morir no tendría caso, su amor se había sacrificado para que viviera y no podía deshonrar su memoria muriendo. Pero sin Piers ¿Qué vida puede haber? Daría cualquier cosa por volverlo a ver solo por unos momentos…

-Capitán- Esa voz… su voz, se escuchó justo delante de él. Abrió los ojos y subió la mirada lentamente. Primero vio sus pies y sus piernas, estaba descalzo y vestía unos pantalones iguales a los suyos, subió y vio su torso y sus brazos cubiertos por una camiseta negra, y finalmente llegó a su rostro, a sus hermosos ojos de color miel que lo miraban fijamente con ternura. Era él, sin lugar a dudas, era él.

-¿Piers?- Chris., aún de rodillas, veía incrédulo al hombre frente a él. Se puso de pie despacio y entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor cada detalle de Piers, si es que realmente ese era Piers…

Poco a poco fue acercando su mano al rostro de esa persona que creía espejismo, temiendo que se desvaneciera a cada milímetro que acercaba sus dedos, deseando poder tocarlo, deseando poder sentirlo cómo cuando él vivía. Cuando por fin rompió la distancia entre ambos no pudo creerlo, su piel se sentía tan suave y real que solamente se dedico a acariciar su mejilla por unos prolongados segundos. Los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento, la emoción era tan grande que sus manos empezaban a temblar, e increíblemente podía sentir cómo las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Piers estaba frente a él y sin ninguna herida, cerca suyo, tan real…

-Chris…- Piers tomó la mano con la que Chris lo acariciaba, dedicándole una de esas miradas llenas de amor que solo a él le pertenecían. Y cómo un niño haciendo mímica, acarició el rostro de su capitán, tal y como este lo hacía. –Te extrañe mucho…- Piers derramó unas lágrimas al finalizar esa frase, el mayor ya no aguantó más la emoción que se acumulaba en su corazón y atrajo a su amado en un abrazo. "Yo también te extrañe… mucho más de lo que te imaginas" Pensó decir, pero no le salían las palabras, apenas podía respirar de los nervios que sentía.

Por fin, Piers estaba de nuevo a su lado y jamás permitiría que se vuelva a alejar de él. Chris lo abrazaba con fuerza, con posesión y con ese amor que había muerto y que ahora revivía con más fuerza que nunca. Temía que si se alejaba de él, aunque sea un poco, podría desaparecer junto con el ominoso movimiento de la neblina.

-Te amo Piers.- Chris se separó del abrazó un poco, sin soltarlo ni un segundo, para verlo a los ojos y decirle esas palabras con voz temblorosa. –Nunca más voy a dejar que algo te pasé… te juro que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar, nunca.- Una lagrima escapó por su ojo y comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, Piers la detuvo con un beso que traía de vuelta a la vida los recuerdos de su relación, de su amor perdido bajo el mar que salía de nuevo a flote. Al perder el contacto, Chris no tuvo mejor idea que besarlo en los labios con pasión y necesidad que tenía guardada hace un mes, olvidando toda la tristeza y el dolor durante ese interminable momento que permanecieron fundidos en ese beso lleno de amor que ambos tenían y que podría durar para siempre. Pero ningún beso es eterno. Luego de que Piers separara sus bocas repentinamente, Chris quedó sumamente confundido, lo volvió a ver a los ojos y pudo distinguir una gran angustia y miedo en ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Chris algo nervioso volviendo a acariciar la mejilla del soldado, quién seguía con la mirada perdida y llorosa. En un movimiento casi desesperado, Piers lo atrajo hacía él, uniendo sus frentes y rompiendo a llorar amargamente. Chris se separó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con cariño.

-Tienes que escapar…- Dijo Piers calmando un poco su llanto. Chris se abrazó a él con más fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, intentando comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Piers?- El nombrado alejó la mirada de la de su capitán, observando con miedo algo que había detrás de él. Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Chris, temblando y llorando sin consuelo.

-Tienes que buscarme y tienes que escapar… ¡Tienes que buscarme y tienes que escapar!- Gritaba desesperado, Chris no entendía absolutamente nada y no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, no soportaba verlo así.

-Piers…- Decía de forma tranquilizadora mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad en un fallido intento de consuelo. – Dime por favor ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Él…- Piers no completó esa frase y se aferro más al pecho de su amado cuando escucho un gruñido que venía de espaldas a Chris, quién tragó en seco al escuchar ese horrible sonido. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás sin soltar a Piers, con miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrar. Cuando por fin pudo verlo se quedó sin habla, solo un temeroso suspiro escapó de él...

Detrás de ellos estaba Piers, pero no era simplemente Piers. Era aquel que había conocido antes de su muerte. Con su uniforme militar rotoso, e rostro desfigurado y su brazo derecho mutado, los miraba a ambos con profundo dolor y señalándolos acusadoramente son el dedo índice de su mano humana. Chris estaba asustado pero no podía dejar de verlo, después de todo ese también era Piers y eso lo llenaba de dudas.

-Sálvalo.- Dijo el mutante, bajó su brazo y dio media vuelta emprendiendo un camino hacia la nada, desapareciendo.

Chris, algo perturbado, volvió a prestarle atención a quién abrazaba, sintiendo cómo su agarre comenzaba a perder fuerza hasta soltarse completamente, cayendo de rodillas. Él lo tomó con más fuerza y se arrodilló junto con Piers, impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Piers! ¿Qué pasa!- Dijo nervioso, no obtuvo respuesta. Los ojos de Piers estaban cerrados y un hilo de sangre escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, ahora Chris estaba muy alarmado. Lo sacudió, lo llamó y le grito por su nombre sin lograr que reaccionara.

No, no podía estar pasándole esto de nuevo. Siguió intentando inútilmente despertar a Piers, cada vez con más desesperación y más angustia.

-¡Piers, Piers! ¡Por favor, despierta!- Le pedía al cuerpo inerte de su amado sacudiéndolo por los hombros, comenzando a llorar desesperado, no queriendo asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Rendido se aferró al cuerpo muerto de Piers, acercándose aún llorando a su pecho. No había respiración, no había latidos… no había nadie en ese lugar tan oscuro. Solo estaba Chris, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazado a quién amaba, gritando y maldiciendo al aire con el corazón destrozado y el alma llena de dolor.

-¡Piers! ¡Maldición!... Despierta, por favor…- Su llanto hacía eco en aquella infinita oscuridad, en la que estaba él junto a Piers… y lo había perdido nuevamente.

Gritando el nombre de Piers, Chris se despertó sobresaltado en su cama en medio de la noche. Una fina capa de frío sudor cubría su rostro y su torso desnudo, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos llorosos impidiéndole ver y pensar en la realidad. Porque recordaba ese sueño.

Ese sueño tan cruel que le trajo una esperanza que al final le arrebató, recordándole el deseo de volver a ver al hombre que amaba, con vida y a su lado, sabiendo que eso no pasaría. Porque solo pasó en un sueño, porque el sueño no fue la realidad, porque el sueño… fue una mentira. ¿O no?

" _Todas las noches estaré ahí, En tu mente y en tus sueños._

 _Solo debes recordarme… y cuanto me amabas._

 _Cómo yo aún te amo…"_

* * *

Diganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un Review?

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
